Nothing Less, Nothing More
by xx-Oni-xx
Summary: Based on HM:MFoMT,this story is so full of twists and turns, plot changes and suprises, that it may be hard to beileve it was all because of 3 fatal words. This is Gray's story out of all of the bachelors.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

"I love you"

_Three words. Nothing less, nothing more._

The moonlight gleamed off of the silent ocean waters and lit up the skies of Mineral town, as the passion went up in the small romantic pocket between two lovers. Nothing could complete the town more than the comfort of knowing some one could love you as much as he did. Time after time, you get the feeling of comfort and compassion, but then you start to realize that you are alone after all.

Claire rested her head on the faded purple bandana beside her. It has been a tough summer for her, harvesting and watering, but she has finally found a place where she could relax; right there on the sandy shores of Mineral Beach.

It was, however, all worth it. All of the sweat, grease, and sleepless nights brought the whole village together in a chain with not one missing link. They are all there to support each other, whatever the situation. But sometimes, there are secrets that cannot be told, and problems that cannot be solved.

Claire felt a soft hand brush through her golden hair. She looked up to see a weak smile looking down at her, and to her eyes, it was equivalent to a subtle spring dream. This was an ideal night: on the seashore, her nude body covered with tiny grains of sand, yet something seemed to be missing.

A passionate kiss on the lips. But it was more than that. His lips seemed to burn Claire's skin, leaving marks forever. But they were marks of love. Nothing, nothing in the world, could complete that night more.

Claire and Kai stayed there until sunrise on that quaint night. It was only until the morning birds started to sing their song, though, until Kai picked up the sleeping Claire in his muscular arms and carried her back to the farm house for another day of pain.


	2. Love

**Author's Note: **_Thank you so very much for reviewing! I guess that is what motivated me to continue, knowing that people were actually READING! This is going to be the first of the series, The Bachelor Party.(actually my first fic EVAR!) This is similar to Starrnights' MTM, but focusing on the bachelors, of course. I hope you are not mad! I simply ADORE your fics! _

_Oh yes, and the last tidbit was meant to be a prologue, sorry about that!_

**Wow, love the way you write! Keep it up!**

_Thank you!_

**Hello! I love your writing style. It's very mature. This section was short but it has me very curious! See you next chapter!**

_Thanks! Nobody really reads my writing, because since I am only 11, they deem it as 'childish'. Meh, that's how it goes. Oh, and that section was short because it was meant to be a prologue. I guess that's what happens when you stay up until 4 am writing a story!_

**Seems really good so far, I like your writing style. Update soon**

_Thank you! I wasn't able to update for a while because my parents said I was wasting the summer away and made me do educational stuffs...and yeah._

SKIP MY BLABBING AND ENJOY!

**Chapter 1**

"Look what you have done now!"

Gray sighed as he continued to receive useless criticism from his elder, Saibara. He eyed the old rickety room, only to be reminded once again of the sticky mess longing to be cleaned.

It was just five minutes ago when Gray wiped the sweat off his forehead, silently congratulating himself of another job well done, while exiting the stuffy blacksmith's. It was not long, though, until he was called back in just in time to face the angry old man.

Gray was then brought into the back work room. His eyes widened as he took a full scope of the mess around him. Splattered metal and melted silver embedded itself into the floor, interweaving with the tools and unfinished projects which lay in the mess. Gray then gulped and awaited the wrath of the old man, which was surely not going to be pleasant.

And there Gray was, scrubbing his soul out in that dingy little room, under the watchful glare of Saibara. He received little visitors that day, so all Gray had to do was finish up old projects, rather than start new ones.

By the time Gray finished, he felt faint and light-headed, stumbling out of the little shop in a daze. Gray found his way to a bench and sat, observing the little town he called home.

Mineral town was a wonderful little place with all sorts of characters. From Elli being sweet and humble, to Karen, who was loud and confident. The town, which pathways' were paved with mellow cobblestone, was always changing. Not to mention, rumors were always spreading, thanks to the troublesome trio which always collected their thoughts in the core of the town, Rose square.

Gray observed the newest member of the town, Claire, skip into the supermarket, her golden hair bouncing up and down behind her. She was such a beautiful girl, very happy and energetic, considering she had to run a farm all by herself. Gray looked at her, with a glint of affection in his eyes, but then shook it away with a quick chuckle.

Gray attempted to get up, still feeling dizzy and faint, so he decided to go to the Mineral Clinic, which was only a few steps away from him. Those steps, however, seemed like an eternity.

When he stumbled into the Mineral Clinic, Gray was not surprised to see Elli sitting at her desk, smiling like always, and Tim, frantically searching through his cupboard for a bottle of pills. Gray, however, seemed to slip by unnoticed.

"Elli! Where is Lillia's medication? She's expecting it to be delivered to her farm in an hour, and I have no idea where it is!" Tim brushed through his hair nervously, pacing up and down the tiled floor, surrounded in a mess of prescriptions, notes, and stationary.

Elli got up to help Tim with his pills. "Careful, Tim! You're going to get the poor villagers' prescriptions mixed up!" Elli giggled. She then turned her attention to Gray.

"Hello, Gray. Is anything wrong?" Elli said with a genuine, concerned look on her face. Elli was always so sweet to the residents of Mineral Town, no matter what the situation.

"Oh no, it just nothing" Gray said, under his breath. But before Gray knew it, he was down on the floor, seeing nothing but black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gray awoke to the soft chirps of a morning bird, fluttering with delight on the other side of a glass pane separating Gray and the real world. That yellow bird ruffled its feathers with dignity, chirping roughly at the other birds who wished to overtake his status.

"It must be because of the heat" Gray heard a voice say.

Gray got up to see a silver stethoscope pressed against his chest, as well as a concerned Tim examining his every move with his deep, black eyes.

"You shouldn't work yourself so hard", Tim sighed looking back at the stressful mess on his desk.

"Yes, I hope Saibara isn't working you too hard either. I've been that little shop of yours, and to tell you the truth, it's hot in there!" Elli smiled sweetly as her face flushed with red. Gray tried to force a smile, but it did not work out, so he just gave up.

"You should go soak in the hot springs", Elli suggested, with a slight smile, "It'll do good for you"

Gray nodded his head with acknowledgement, struggling to swing his feet around the silver bed. At last, his tender feet landed on the ceramic floor, landing softly as they met.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Tim asked, with a stern look on his face.

"Yes...and thank you. For your time" Gray grunted as he adjusted his hat. His fingers were still woven with grease, sticking to the top of the worn baseball cap. He was surprised he did not get the heavenly sheets dirty.

"Come back any time!" Elli giggled, drowning in her own sweetness.

As he exited the quaint little building, Gray bit his lip and hoped he would never have to go back to see the sweet Elli again. Instead, Gray fell down on his knees and wished for the thing he wanted most:

_Love._


	3. Hot Springs

**Author's Note:**_Thank you for all your kind reviews! It really lifts my spirits! Though I don't feel so good about this chapter, it seems so...blah. Oh well, It's my first fic, so I'm learning as I go along! Please continue to give reviews and point out my mistakes!_

_-Monica_

**Love the writing style, despite your age. Its truely amazing. Update soon! **

_Thank you so much! You get a cookie!_

**Excellent. I simply can't wrap my head around the fact that you're eleven; it's truly amazing. (Sorry, that came out rudely. What I meant is that at eleven years old, my writing was mediocre compared to this.) Everything's in character, and I am very impressed. Keep it up! **

_Thanks! Well, I'm almost twelve so, I've learned more since I was truly 11. I've always had an interest in writing, and I'm glad I have a place to share it with people of similar interests. I hope you enjoy this story so far!_

**Great chapter! It felt a bit short, but that's okay. You did a good job!**

_Thank you for your kind words! Hopefully this chapter is longer, since I'm a fan of long chapters as well. '_

_READ ON, MUNCHKINS_

**Chapter 2**

The grease-woven Gray walked on the faded cobblestone path that lay like a carpet before him. The sun seemed to stare down at him as if the gods were punishing the poor fellow, making his blood so warm you could feel it through his skin. Yet, it seemed to lay there with such innocence and nonexistence, that nobody seemed to spot its innermost evil. The evil that brought life and all of Mineral Town as Gray knew it.

Gray didn't dare to go back and get his water from the blacksmiths', for he knew what would come upon him when he entered. The scraggly old man brought pain to his life, and sometimes Gray wished he would just perish. Perish like when snow meets sun, or when deer meet wolf. Not only that, Gray would have to face the wrath of the old man's foolish criticism, blaring at him from a mile away.

Instead, Gray decided to follow Elli's advice and soak in the Hot Springs. He looked forward to this, for it would rid all his worries and cleanse him of all hate, while he focused on the utterly beautiful landscape of the forest. This was probably the one thing that convinced Gray of staying in the quaint little town. If it wasn't for the forest laying on the outskirts of the town, Gray would have been on his way back to the city in an instant, where friends and opportunities thrive. Unfortunately, Gray had no friends here other than Cliff, whose time had already been occupied by the waitress girl, Ann.

The blacksmith in training passed through the town square where he saw the troublesome trio, no doubt gossiping about the latest news in the town. They were always coming up with crazy theories, and if a spectator was to listen to their conversation, he would thing they were mad. Gray started to walk very slowly, attempting to eavesdrop.

"Oh, oh! Don't you know? Doctor Tim _really_ has a thing for waitresses!" Manna gasped. Gray attempted to cover up a giggle as he listened to the crazy news.

"Yes! It makes perfect sense! Didn't you see Tim looking Ann last night? Cliff would be furious!" Sasha chuckled, her golden hair tied up in a neat bun.

"I feel bad for Elli, though," Anna said as she hung her head down, "We should get her a waitress costume!"

"Ooooh...spicy!" Sasha giggled. The three girls let out a small laugh.

"Hush, girls. It seems like we have a listener," Manna growled as she turned her head toward Gray. All of the girls gave Gray a stern look, which made Gray turn away and run out of Rose Square sheepishly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gray continued down the path past Yodel Ranch and turned into the rough dirt path beside it. The air began to get dusty and thick, filling with life every breath Gray took. It was though a violent storm was stirring behind the massive dust clouds, yet Gray found a certain sense of calm and tranquility come onto him, like a sunny day in a meadow.

When Gray passed the woodcutter's house, he could see clearly the things around him. The trees sparkled in the evening sun, glowing beautifully, the slight moisture in the air glazing the leaves as if they had been coated in syrup. They complimented the clouds which were scarce and firmly packed, letting the sky's pastels melt through the holes of the canvas of which we call space. The grass was curly and fine, letting a certain essence radiate off of it. To top it off, the air held a sweet 'ting' to, which Gray thought was quite pleasant.

He felt free and happy, twirling around in the summer air, filling his lungs with the sweet scent of cherries. He continued along the forest trail, walking up the gentle slope of Mother's Hill towards the Goddess Pond, where the chipmunks scurried along the lush grass. Gray wanted to just jump into the hot springs, but something he had not been expecting took his place.

All of the village girls were resting in the bubbling waters before him, gossiping and chatting about their ever-interesting lives. There was Claire, her golden hair complimenting the red blush collecting on her cheeks, Karen, who's eyes were shining like green emeralds, and Popuri, her cotton-candy hair standing out from her pale skin. Ann and Mary were also there, collecting their thoughts, but strangely, Elli was not. Interested, Gray hid by a tree and listened intently to their conversation.

"So...why is Elli not here?" Karen questioned, dipping her hair into the warm waters, making it even shinier than it already was.

"I dunno," Ann shrugged, adjusting her blue swimsuit, "Maybe Tim is giving her a 'physical'"

"Oooh...that would explain _everything!_" Karen snickered. Almost all of the girls looked like they were enjoying themselves except Mary, who tucked herself into the corner listening to the mindless chatter.

"Well, Tim is a nice guy and everything..." Claire sighed as she twirled a strand around her finger.

"I spot a crush!" Karen chuckled, laying her head back on the stone.

"Karen!" Claire growled as she playfully punched her on the arm.

"Okay, okay!" Karen yelled, "Knock it off!" For a moment there, Karen looked truly mad, but as Gray blinked again she looked perfectly happy.

Popuri propped herself up on the worn stones surrounding the tub of water. "Okay, now what do you think of the rest of the guys?" Popuri gave a relatively quick pause to let the girls think about it, but then she started back up again.

" Now, I'll tell you what I think about Kai!" She said happily. At this moment, all of the girls suddenly stopped listening to the pink-haired girl, as she blabbed on and on about the man she loved most. She seemed almost oblivious, or just did not want to accept that Kai was going out with Claire at the time, and that they were making plans to get married. Gray shook his head at the ignorance, feeling a bit sorry for Claire as she gave Popuri the evil eye.

Ann suddenly stepped in and saved the girls from complete boredom. "How about Cliff?" Ann said excitedly, "What do you think about him?" Ann's fiery braid swung up and down at the thought of that boy. Ever since he moved into Mineral town, the 16-year-old girl has been obsessing over him.

Claire gave Ann a mischievous glare as she though of what to say. "He's okay" she snickered, "a little hygiene here and some new clothes there and he's pretty good" Claire's smile stretched across her face as all of the girls laughed like a whole bunch of 10 year old girls. Even Gray chuckled a bit. Ann, though, seemed a bit hurt by the comment as she bit her lip.

Claire was sure Ann wouldn't mind, though. Despite their 2 year age difference, ever since Claire moved to Mineral Town 1 year ago, they have been the best of friends. They helped each other out with boys, fashion, makeup, and all of the other worries of two young women.

The conversation continued around the hot tub as the village girls started to analyze the antics of Rick. The whole time, Karen sat there staring at the girls' facial expressions, trying to sniff out anything that would pose as a risk towards her boyfriend.

"Yeah, Rick's my babe" Karen chuckled, twirling her hair in the ray of gold, sparkling beautifully in the summer wind. The sun around Mother's Hill shimmered like a diamond, falling to the ground at the command of the eagles. Gray's eyes wandered to the breathtaking sunset, smiling faintly at the sight.

"Now how about Gray..?" Mary whispered, her eyes flickering with excitement. Gray's ears perked up at the sound of his name as he grazed his numb fingers over the rough but tender bark.

"He's cool," Ann spoke out, her voice getting increasingly louder, "He's cute, too!" Her grin stretched from ear to ear. Mary felt a hint of jealousy stirring in her belly, but she let it go under the demanding voices of the water. Gray stood up with a sigh of relief as he started to head back to the inn, holding a secret smile under his nose.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark when Gray started to head back, the greedy moon staring down at him with such a mischievous smile, with its minions enlightening his face. Those minions, the orbs of light we call stars, seemed to spit in the face of nature itself, for nothing in the world has ever been that bright. Gray shivered at the sight of the trees, for the darkness was making them look fearful. There was minimal movement inside those trees, since life had shut down for the night.

Gray finally arrived at the Inn, admiring the tiny carvings on the front door. As he opened the door, he was relived to see that the Inn was not very crowded. A fairly plump man sat beside the first table, drinking a cooling glass of pineapple juice. His heavy red coat draped over the rotten chair on which he was sitting, as his tiny red hat continued to slide down his smooth brown wig. Harris stood by the wall as well, smiling as always, his police cap hanging over his eyes.

All was not peaceful, however. Duke, with his intoxicated smile, hung over the counter like a sly fox, grinning at Doug.

"Doug, come on! I'm your best buddy! Don't I deserve a second drink?" Duke gazed at Doug with pleading eyes, his breath full of alcohol. Doug frowned.

"More like your fifth," Doug said as he rolled his eyes, "Besides, won't Manna be worried?" Duke's filthy smile stretched across his face.

"Manna? Ha!" Duke spat, "C'mon Doug. Please?" Duke, impatient, reached his hand behind the counter. Doug slapped it away angrily.

"Duke! If you continue this behavior, I'll have no choice but to send you outside," Doug said in a stern voice.

Duke, who winced at the thought, gave up his argument and sat back down quietly. Gray shook his head and headed upstairs.

As Gray went up the creaky steps, he spotted Cliff, humming the tune from _Aaron Changes._ Cliff has always been a mellow kind of guy, like Gray in many ways. He was shy and quiet, and he liked to spend time by himself. What made them different, however, is that Cliff always had a way of attracting girls, no matter where he was.

Cliff immediately stopped humming as Gray entered the room. They exchanged a quick greeting, and shortly after Gray found himself slumped in bed, examining his surroundings. The room was furnished with materials of all sorts, giving it a rustic feel. It made him think of his cozy loft that he had in the city which he shared with his dearest friends. Gray whimpered at the thought. He then turned back to his roommate, Cliff.

"Where's Kai?" Gray yawned. He looked around the room for his purple-headed friend, but found him to be absent.

"You know Kai. He's always hanging out late. Probably with Claire this time," Cliff smiled as he toyed with the idea.

"Kai," Gray whispered as turned to face the wall. In a sense, Gray has always envied him, ever since he came to Mineral Town. His ability to make girls love him within a few days. But was it really love? Or was it just an illusion, blinding the feelings of your heart? Isn't love sacred and hidden, like life is to a battle, clinging onto its remnants? Or is it just a superficial feeling, dieing and fading with the sun set at hand?

Gray laid his head on the dusty pillow, letting his thoughts run with his dreams. But it was hard to forget, or remember, that is, all the pain that continued to stir inside of him. The pain that had no meaning, whatsoever. Gray managed to let it go, surrendering his conscience to the comfort of sleep. However, he was soon awakened by a sudden roar coming from below him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oooooh...what can it be?**

**Tune in next chapter!**


End file.
